My Dear Father
by RealDirectioner4
Summary: -SEQUAL TO MY FOUR LEAF CLOVER- Rory and Melody have been on cloud nine, that is, until Rory's father, the feared mafia boss, Aydan Flanagan, come back to see his son, for some "bonding time" RoryxO/C
1. Aydan

**I am back! Long time no see, huh?**

**I have to explain.. Ok so since I started writing on here, my grades have sunk. Like, HORRIBLY! I am soo sorry if I cant update quickly. If you are my true fans, you will wait. :) Anyway, I know I said the story name will be Daddy Issues, but theres another story named that :/ Also, if my writing style changed, its cause i haven't written in a while **

**Anyway, Read On!**

* * *

><p>"Melody! C'moon! Burt said no dinner until everyone's at the table and i'm HUNGRY!" Finn bellowed up the stairs, while I jumped.<p>

"We..have to go downstairs, come on." I whispered to Rory, who was intent on watching _'The Kids Are All Right' _**(A****/N With Josh Hucherson, my future husband ;D ) **He moaned, slowly getting up, though reluctantly. I giggled and tugged him along.

It was Friday Night Dinner. Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Mom, Burt, Rory and I were all at the table, laughing and talking while Finn inhaled food. I sighed. It had been over a year since the Karofsky incident, and me and Rory Hadn't broken up. Sure, we had a few fights, but nothing major.

Burt and Carole soon left, and we were alone in the house. What a great idea, leaving 3 couples. Alone. In a house. TOGETHER. I shook my head.

"Melody, are you there?" Rory looked at me, worried. He often did this, and I smiled at him.

"Lets go to the lake." He said, kissing my cheek. I blushed, and nodded. We usually went there when we wanted to talk. Like, a couple of months ago, we had a pregnancy scare. Fake plus, thank grilled cheesus!

We slowly drove to the lake, while Rory got a call.

"Hey mummy.. WHAT? ... No!" He stopped the car and started arguing so fast, I couldn't catch any words. Slowly and shakily, he closed and put down his phone. He started up the car and drove.

"Rory..whats going on?" He stayed silent, looking at the road ahead of him, stony faced.

"Rory?" Silence.

"RORY DAMINEN FLANAGAN, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" I screeched. He flinched, and turned on the road for the lake. He shut the car and sighed.

"Just follow me.." I grabbed his hand, and walked along, trying to get him to talk. We finally got to the lake and sat down in front on a blanket. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"I just got a call from my mum, and she...she said my fathers back."

I was confused. I thought Rory didn't have a father, after all, thats what he told me.

"Anyway...my father..has..'problems'. He is a major mafia boss. The US has been looking for him for 12 years. Before I came here, I told him I didn't want to see him anymore. Now.. he's back, and I don't want you in danger...so..I have to break up with you" His voice cracked on the last word.

I frowned.

"I don't care who the HELL your father is! I'm staying with you. Whats the worst that can happen to me? Like you said, i'm a fighter." I said, smiling softly.

"..I guess..but-" I kissed him softly, and he slowly responded. I put my hand around his neck, just as my phone rang.

"WHAT?" I snapped, as I broke away from Rory.

"Mel, there's a guy looking for Rory, his name is Aydan Flanagan?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry if its short! Should I keep it? This is just a promo, I guess. Review what you think, and PM ideas! <strong>

**~GWHPS**


	2. Nick And Jeff

**Hey! I was hoping for a little more reveiws... I guess.. :(**

**Well, if I don't get enough reviews, I might have to resort to holding chapters hostage, if I have to :/**

**Anyway, thanks to my first reviewers of this story!  
><strong>

**REDROBINS007  
>Foverlivebymusic <strong>

**Thank You! :)) **

**Anyway, read on!**

_Last time, on Dear Father.._

_my phone rang.  
><em>

_"WHAT?" I snapped, as I broke away from Rory.  
><em>

_"Mel, there's a guy looking for Rory, his name is Aydan Flanagan?"_

* * *

><p>I froze. No. This could <span>not<span> be happening.

"..Finn, tell him we'll be there soon."

I shut the phone, white faced.

"Mel..? Whats going on?" Rory asked, slightly getting more nervous. It was like that feeling when you KNEW you failed a test, but hoped it wasn't true.

"Rory, we have to get home. Like, RIGHT NOW." She swallowed slightly, gathering her thing up and running to the car. Rory followed her, slightly dragging behind.

"Melody Carole Hummel, Tell me what going on right now" He said, grabbing her with a slight grip on her writs.

She gulped. "Your dad.. he's with Finn. RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>"FINN!" Rory screamed, busting through the door.<p>

There, sitting on the sofa, laughing at the man next to him, was the dunce.

He looked over.

"Hey Rory! You never told me you had a dad!"

_That's because I don't..._

"Rory!" The man stood up. He was...well, same old man who walked out on us.

He had the same beautiful blue eyes as his son, but with gray mixed in. He was muscular, but not enough to look fat. He looked like a normal father, with salt and pepper hair. No wrinkles graced his face. Probably botox. _The face of pure evil._

I grit my teeth. "Father".

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Melody, Rory's girlfriend" She emphasized on the word, shaking his hand with a tight smile.

Aydan Flanagan's eyes suddenly darkened, but in a second the look was gone. He chuckled.

"Well son, you sure do know how to choose 'em."

Melody smiled sweetly, again fake, and released his hand.

"Why don't we go...chat Rory?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I knew that look. It was _you better do what I say, or i'll hurt them._

I silently cursed him. I smiled sickly sweet.

"Of course, c'mon." I secretly nodded to Melody, to stay here. She glared, but agreed.

_I'm on the highway to hell.._

* * *

><p>I Glared at Rory, but agreed. I knew he had to go talk, and his dad had a weird look on his face. I shook it off, maybe it's from all that botox he uses. After they left, Finn looked at me, with a toothy grin.<p>

"His dad is awesome!"

I just shook my head, headed upstairs to talk to Kurt, but later regretted it. I opened the door and shut it faster than you can say gaga.

Kurt and Blaine were in the middle of something very disturbing.. My face was tomato red.

_I need bleach..._

"Hey Finn..wheres the bleach?" I asked, shakily walking away. He smirked.

"Walked in on Kurt and Blaine? Yeah, bleach doesn't help."

I wandered around, staying FAR away from Kurt's room. S_hudder._

Then, I remembered something.

Running up to my room (and ignoring thumping), I opened my phone book and found the number I needed.

Jeff.

I met Jeff ( and Nick ) at The Lima Bean. We eventually talked, and I figured out he's from the same school Blaine went to. Those two KNEW how to distract me. I went on the New Direction/Warbler chatroom

* * *

><p><strong>TheMusicIsCalling: Jefffyyyy! Niccckkkkyyy! Were are youu! :(<strong>

**6isbetterthan3: Here I am, dear buttercup. What fore art thou?**

**3isbetterthan6: Jeff, I bet you have NO idea what that last sentence mean.**

**6isbetterthan3: Nope. I don't :)**

**TheMusicIsCalling: I am bored and expect to be entertained. :D**

****3isbetterthan6: Of course, dear buttercup! ****

**AsianCounselMan: David! Are you going to get out of my bed -.-**

**DavidistheCounsel: Nope!**

**3isbetterthan6: Its just Guy love!**

**6isbetterthan3: Nothing Gay about it!**

**TheMusicIsCalling: I regret coming here -.-**

**3isbetterthan6: Come where :D**

_**TheMusicIsCalling has gone offline.**_

**AsianCounselMan: Look what you guys did! You scared her off! **

**3isbetterthan6: She'll be back :)**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I logged off. I slowly heard a car pull up. I grinned. Rory.<p>

"Rory!" I screeched.

He looked disturbed. He smiled slightly, hugging me.

"What happened?" I asked, worry filling my eyes. Something was off about him.

"My dad...he wants me to take over the business. If I don't, he'll target your family."

* * *

><p><strong>I ALWAYS wanted to try to do the warblers! If anyone wants to make David, and the glee club names, Review please! I can;t think of anything! Anyway, R&amp;R!<strong>

**~GWHPS**


End file.
